


Lay My Heart Down

by WaterAndGasoline



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Transgender Character, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Other characters will be tagged by appearance, consumption of alcohol, there will be light smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterAndGasoline/pseuds/WaterAndGasoline
Summary: When Solas leaves Inquisitor Tial alone and without her vallaslin, it gives her the opportunity to realize that maybe he isn't who she needed all along.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Way I Do by Bishop Briggs.

Cremisius Aclassi prided himself on his constant air of confidence and nonchalance, and was often glad to find he was rarely ever shaken from it. That is, until he met the Herald of bloody Andraste outside of the Haven Chantry in the freezing winter: a small Dalish elf with dark skin, delicate blue vallaslin that adorned her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her chin, and even tapered down her cheekbones. He’d nearly stopped dead at the sight of her, and the sound of her gentle voice offering him with assistance. Even later, he’d almost been shocked to see Tial joining the Chargers on the Storm Coast, blue eyes sharp and quick and a staff spitting lightning tight in hand. While she fought ferociously, like a wolf having caught it’s prey, she was always kind in conversation and ready for a friendly spat of banter with the chief.

Even after the fall of Haven and the rise of Skyhold, the newly made Inquisitor’s voice remained soft, and her touch gentle. Needless to say, Krem found himself absolutely smitten with Tial, even though he couldn’t imagine the sentiment would ever be returned. Especially considering how openly affectionate she was with Solas, the elven apostate who always quiet and kept to himself. This came to no surprise to Krem, two soft spoken elves? Perfect for each other. Just as he knew two loud spoken elves were perfect for each other. Krem rolled his eyes and looked over to see Dalish and Skinner howling with laughter over a couple tankards of ale.

They laughed until the door slammed open, moon high in the sky, rain flooding the dirt path to the Herald’s Rest. Tial stood in the doorway, soaked to the bone, and eyes downcast. Krem observed her with quiet interest and she approached Cabot, was handed a tankard of something, and then swifty ran up the stairs, no doubt to find Sera. Krem raised an eyebrow as she passed him and didn’t spare a glance, that was very unlike her. Without thinking he stood from his corner perch and gently grasped her hand and watched as she stiffened on the second step up. “Your Worship, are you alright?” he asked gently, “You’re soaked.”

Tial barked a harsh laugh and turned to him fully, “I think I’ll be okay, Cremisius. Thank you.” She offered him a small smile, and squeezed his hand before pulling away and rushing up the stairs. Krem frowned before looking over at The Iron Bull and shrugging. Chief shrugged back and took a large drink, and mumbled something about Boss having a bad day. Cremisius watched her retreat from him in dismay. Wait, were her vallaslin gone?

…

When Tial reached Sera’s room she was not shocked to see the elven woman sprawled across her pillowed window seat and singing out of tune to the rain. “Something on?” Sera turned her head to look almost incredulously at Tial, covered in water, a very large, very strong drink in hand and her facial tattoos completely gone. Sera sat up and tossed Tial some loose dry clothes and took the tankard away from her. “Put these on before y’get my pillows wet..” Sera teased before taking a swig of Tial’s drink, and coughing up immediately in response. Tial did as ordered before snatching her drink back.

“Solas left me.” Tial shrugged before throwing back some of her ale. “He told me the truth of my vallaslin, removed them, and left.” she hissed.

“I mean, good riddance to the tattoos. Them being gone, makes you look less elfy. But why’d he leave?” Sera frowned and accepted the rest of the drink Tial offered.

“I don’t know, Sera. He mentioned something about distracting me from my duty but… I wanted that from him.” Tial dropped her head in her hands and willed the tears to stay put, not sure she could handle the teasing from Sera later on.

“Well if you want my opinion, which I know y’always do… He’s always been snakish, all secretive and higher-than-thou.” Sera snarked before calming and asking, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I will. His constant hesitation to be with me really… took a toll on my feelings for him. Anyways, I am the Inquisitor, I have to be okay.” Tial gave Sera a rye smile before standing. I’ll see you later Sera.” she said before gathering her wet clothes and leaving Sera to finish off her ale. Tial quietly made her way through the Herald’s Rest, smiling awkwardly when she saw Krem look up at her in shock. ”Krem, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier. I’m not quite myself right now.”  
“Your worship… Tial.” Cremisius corrected himself when Tial raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t be sorry, are you returning to your quarters? I can walk you back,” he offered as a peace treaty.

“Yes, actually that would be quite nice. I’m not sure I’d like to be alone right now.” Tial smiled shyly as they headed to the exit. Krem covered them both up with his cloak before they rushed off through the rain back into the main section of Skyhold. Krem was delighted to hear Tial’s light laughter as they both shook off the rain from his cloak. “This weather was a surprise, I must say.” She smiled up to him as they approached the throne slowly. The main hall was silent, late enough that anyone normally within it had gone to sleep.

“I agree. Tial, you know if you need to talk…” Krem drifted off as soon as Tial gave him a pointed look.

“Maybe another time Cremisius. I truly appreciate your company, you’ve always been so kind to me.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before rising up on her toes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. “It’s just been a rough day. I can explain the details later,” she whispered before wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight thankful hug. Krem immediately flushed before hugging back. This was new.

“Well… uh. Sleep well. Your worship.” Krem stuttered before stepping back from the surprising warmth of the Inquisitor’s arms and making his way back through the main hall, hand pressed firmly to where he swore he could still feel Tial’s lips on his cheek.


	2. Two

It took several days for Tial to realize it was entirely possible that her infatuation with Solas had stemmed from her yearning to belong within elven culture again. So much time spent with humans had left her craving the soft voices of other elves, and while she found Sera charming, she was not “elfy” enough, and so she had allowed herself to sink into the comfort she believed Solas could provide. 

It also took Tial a few days to adjust to the loss of her vallaslin, and the strange stares everyone presented her with when they realized her blood markings were completely gone. It often left Tial with a feeling of disconnect, her last physical connection to her people, stripped away and abandoned so easily. For what she had thought was loved. Things remained awkward between her and Solas, as she often found herself walking through his space in the rotunda and avoiding all eye contact with him just to visit with Cullen. Her skin always crawled with irritation when he looked at her with his steady gaze and called her “da’len” as if things had not changed at all. 

Tial spent her time planning at the war table with her council, in the Herald’s Rest with the Iron Bull and Krem, and also sparring with Cassandra. Mostly feeble attempts to avoid her frustrations with Solas. After one particularly gruelling session with Cassandra, Tial stumbled back to her quarters to bathe quickly before dressing in fresh clothes and returning to the Herald’s Rest for an ale or two with Bull, smiling sweetly at Krem as she walked by.

“So boss, where we headed next?” Bull said after taking a large swig of something much stronger than Tial’s standard ale. “Will there be dragons?” he grinned dangerously.

“I think we will return to the Exalted Plains. Last time we were there it was only to assist the Dalish there. It’s time to fix the battlements up, let the armies know the civil war has ended.” Tial shrugged, “Vivienne has also asked me to get a heart from a Snowy Wyvern, scouts report that it is found in Ghilan’nain’s Grove. They’ve also reported a dragon in the area.” she said before giving the Bull a sly smile. 

“Hell yes!” Bull cheered and took another drink. 

“What’s all this about dragons?” Krem sauntered up with a smile and Tial’s face brightened.

“Cremisius! Join us!” she said as she scooted her chair over so Krem had space to sit next to her. Krem took his seat next to her and angled himself so he could speak to both her and Bull at the same time.

“Will the Chargers be going as well? We aren’t currently on any missions.” Krem asked hopefully. He missed working with Bull and also didn’t mind the idea of working with the Inquisitor. 

“Sure, if you think you’re up for it.” Tial teased, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

Krem gave out a bark of laughter before saying, “Oh, you’d be surprised by what I’m up for, Your Worship.” Tial raised her eyebrows in surprise and flushed shyly, Bull laughed before slapping Tial on the back. The small elf flailed for a brief moment, a hand grasping onto Krem’s upper arm in order to catch himself.

“Bull!” Tial shrieked before realized she was holding on tightly to Krem. “Oh, sorry Krem.” she flushed again and sat herself upright. Krem shifted in his seat, his cheeks also tinted red.

“That’s alright Your Worship.” Krem grumbled after he cleared his throat roughly and looking away.

“You are both ridiculous.” Bull chuckled with a shake of his head and a gulp of his drink. Tial and Krem levelled Bull with similar look before averting their attention to their drinks, both finishing their tankards quickly. 

“How about more to drink, yea?” Tial said with a gasp once she finished her ale. She stood up and gathered everyone’s tankards and quickly made her way to the bar. “Three of whatever the Iron Bull usually orders.” she told Cabot kindly and nearly jumped when she realized Dorian had come to stand very close to her.

“My, my. I hadn’t any idea that our lovely Inquisitor had a thing for Tevinter men. It’s almost too bad I do too” he purred.

Tial frowned at him before an incredulous smile graced her lips. “What are you on about, Dorian?”

“I just couldn’t help but observe how obviously attracted you are to our darling Cremisius Aclassi. Perhaps I should tell him?” Dorian teased and made a move towards where Krem sat and talked to Bull.

“Don’t you dare!” Tial hissed and grabbed the Tevinter mage’s wrist. “If you do I’ll tell Bull your little secret, and I had a feeling you wanted to tell him yourself.” she whispered as she dragged him closer to her. “Anyways, it is entirely inappropriate for me to want him.” she said, letting go of Dorian’s wrist and looking away. Dorian’s eyes grew soft, and traces of his teasing gone. 

“And why is that, Tial?” He gently had her sit at a barstool. “Does this have anything to do with a higher than thou elf?” 

“Yes and no.” Tial shrugged and looked up at her friend “You see, I don’t want Krem to think that I’m making light of him in my current situation. I’ve always liked him. It’s just that I don’t want him to think I want him for one thing.”

“Then tell him. I’m quite sure he will understand. He’s a smart man, you’re a smart woman.” Dorian smiled. “Now, listen here. I’ve got a bottle of Tevinter wine that just so happens to be quite good and quite potent and I have a feeling that you’ll want it. You will find it stashed in my bookshelf. Let’s get these drinks to those gentlemen and finish them up. I’ve got some words to say to that Qunari.”

Tial smiled appreciatively and let Dorian help her carry the tankards back over to Bull and Krem. All four sat and talked, finishing their drinks with surprising swiftness. “Another round?” Tial asked, looking for approval but got a pointed glance from Dorian and flushed. “Oh uh, actually. I’ve just realized, I have to get some paperwork finished up for Josephine. Krem, would you like to walk with me? Get some fresh air?” she turned to Krem with a small smile.

“Uh, yes. Your Worship. That would be nice.” Krem grinned and stood with Tial. Dorian winked at Tial and turned to speak to Bull. She rolled her eyes and averted her attention to Cremisius as they made their way across the yard silently. When they approached the stairs that led to the main hall, Tial stopped and turned to Krem with a shy smile. 

“So Dorian really just wanted to have a chat with Bull, I figured we could still drink. I happen to know where a good bottle of Tevinter wine is. You interested?” 

“Well I can’t say no to Tevinter wine.” Cremisius grinned at her as they both made their way up the stairs. They walked quietly to the stairs that led straight up to Dorian’s library nook. Once they got to where Dorian generally sat, Tial easily found the bottle he told her about.

“The sly fox. He’s already popped the cork.” Tial laughed, still tipsy from her two tankards. She took a sip of the wine and sighed. “He wasn’t kidding, this is delicious.” 

Krem took the offered bottled and had a long drink. “Tevinter sweet red wine. I wonder how he managed to get this here. I’ve definitely missed this.” he drifted off. They sat on the floor in content silence, sharing sips from the bottle. “So,” Krem murmured after half the wine had been consumed and both of their cheeks were warm from the alcohol “Are you okay? I mean, after everything with you and Solas ended?”

Tial looked up thoughtfully as she searched for the right words, “I am, truly. I don’t believe that I harbored any true feelings for him beyond admiration, and I am bitter about my vallaslin. Though I guess this has all led me to realize what I really want.” she said before looking back at Krem with a soft smile that left him dizzy and warm.

“And what is that, Your Worship?” he asked quietly. Tial gave him a pointed look, blue eyes nearly black as her pupils dilated in dark. “Tial.” he corrected himself, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Tial grinned slyly as she stood and took a swig of the wine before offering a hand to Cremisius. “Come on, let’s go to the throne room. It’s empty by now.” Krem smiled back and he took her offered hand and stood up as well. They walked hand in hand down the stairs, footsteps soft in an attempt to be sneaky but failed when Tial has a misstep at the bottom of the stairs. Krem reached out to catch her but they both crashed against the wall in a heap of drunken giggles.

“Is everything well?” came the voice of Solas before he appeared at the doorway, eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. “Inquisitor? Cremisius? Are you both alright?” Tial froze before righting herself up and turning to Solas, mouth open and ready to speak.

“Yes. We just took a little tumble. Thank you for your concern.” Krem rushed to respond as he gently took Tial’s hand and dragged her away. Tial giggled in shock as they both stumbled towards the throne, leaving Solas confused and concerned. “Lucky for us, I am not as clumsy as you, and what is left of our wine has survived!” Krem chuckled joyously and took a deep drink. Tial stuck her tongue out at him drunkenly, something she may or may not have picked up from Sera and took the bottle from his grasp to have a drink herself. She looked up as Krem stepped up to her throne and looked to her curiously, “May I?”

“Of course!” Tial smiled and watched him take a seat, his eyes full of wonder.

“This must be fun for you. To sit up here” He said, reaching out for the bottle. Tial giggled before plopping down onto his lap gracelessly and handed him the wine.

“Sometimes. Although it’s very hard to make decision on what to do with prisoners.” she says, nearly sobering up at the thought until she turned to look at him, face flushing deeply as she realized how close she was to him. “I must say though,” she whispered, her eyes focusing in on Krem’s lips, “You look very tempting up here.” When she looked up into his eyes, both stared widely at each other, the only sound within the throne room was the crackle of fire and their soft breathes between each other. She gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, and winked slyly. 

Krem snorted as Tial stood quickly and stumbled off his lap, her hips swaying from side to side in what he assumed was supposed to be funny. He watched her as she quietly opened the door that led to her room, stairs just visible from the angle he was sitting. Tial stepped inside and peeked around the door and smiled lazily, a small delicate finger directing him to join her. Cremisius shook his head and took a last swig of the wine before setting it on the ground next to the throne. He stood slowly and walked to the doorway, shutting the door behind him before he found himself with his back to the door and a very small, very drunk elf in his arms. Tial licked into his mouth and he huffed out a moan as she let her nimble fingers slide into the hair on top of his head. 

“T… Tial we’re drunk.” he hissed as she attempted to grind on his left thigh. Tial let out a low groan before looking up with hazy eyes.

“Does that bother you, Cremisius?” she nearly whispered before she began to nibble on his collarbone. 

Krem squeezed his eyes shut before opening his mouth “Yes.” Tial pulled away swiftly, her cheeks dark and eyes misty. 

“Yes more, or yes it bothers you?” she frowned as if genuinely hurt and confused at the same time.

“Maker… Tial you’re beautiful, smart, strong. I’m… attracted to you in more ways than one. I just can’t let us do this when we are not in our right minds. If this is something you want to do tomorrow, when we both have not had so much to drink…” he drifted off and looked down at his booted feet, not sure he’s ever felt this awkward. “If this is something you wish to do regardless of my body.” Tial stayed silent, her blue eyes nearly glowing as tears pricked her eyes. She gently grasped one of his large hands in both of hers, directing it to her neck where he could feel her strong heartbeat. 

“Krem… please, I hope you understand that you make me feel good. In so many ways. To be able to have this with you, would be a blessing in itself. You are perfect, to me. I want you. In more ways than one.” she whispered. Cremisius looked up, his eyes wide, before he lunged forward into a heated kiss that he would later admit was very sloppy and not so romantic. Tial sighed into his mouth as he picked her up, hands grasping her arse to hold him flush against her and nearly moaned when he felt her legs wrap around him. Krem attempted to walk the up the stairs but at the third step they broke apart in laughter. Slowly they made their way up to Tial’s room, holding each other drunkenly for support, though neither could tell if they were drunk from Dorian’s wine or just the joy of being honest with each other. 

Once they made it to her room, Tial stripped off her boots and trousers before flopping back onto her bed, eyes trailing Krem and he stepped into her room and looked around, “Are you going to join me? I’m awful tired.” she giggled and reached for him.

Krem flushed at the sight of the dark skinned elf stretched across her bed. “Yes, uh just a second.” he stuttered and she moved to pull of his boots and also his trousers. Krem hesitated briefly with his shirt before pulling it off and beginning to unwrap his binding. Tial watched him silently, her eyes glistening with warmth and he pulled his loose shirt back on and stumbled to join her on the bed. She scooted over to allow him room, lifting the blankets for them to both slip under. Once they were both covered, Tial shifted to snuggle into him, her lips pressed gently against him collarbone.  


“I have to warn you, Krem. I think my toes get awful cold at night.” She teased quietly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Krem smiled tiredly, long fingers brushed through Tial’s curled hair as he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, I had hoped for every other day but... Anyways I hope the word count makes up for it. Comments and feedback would be helpful! Thank you for reading.


End file.
